


Roxo e Vermelho

by akyuu, ProjetoAniverse



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Aniverse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort ?, The Last of Us Part II Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyuu/pseuds/akyuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Roxo e vermelho eram as cores que manchavam Ellie, tanto em seu corpo, quanto em suas memórias, mas Dina não se importou com isso ao limpar suas feridas.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Roxo e Vermelho

Sentada no sofá surrado de sua sala, Ellie dedilhava as cordas de nylon de seu violão. Não havia ritmo, apenas uma lentidão imensa, como se tentasse reconhecer as notas emitidas. Seu olho direito ainda estava inchado, dolorido, mas a ruiva deixou de se importar há muito tempo. Ainda doía dentro de si. Muito. Esperava que Joel entrasse por aquela porta a qualquer momento.

Apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda, sentindo-a doer ao lembrar dela.  _ Abby _ . Aquela… vadia. Oh sim, Abby era uma puta da pior qualidade, e Ellie faria que ela sofresse ainda mais do que ela fez consigo, com Tommy, com Joel. Queria tirar tudo que a fazia feliz, assim como Abby tirou dela. Ele apenas… se foi. Não conseguiu fazer nada para ajudá-lo… nada para salvá-lo. As lágrimas voltaram a aparecer em seus olhos, as quais enxugou violentamente antes de se debruçar sobre o violão.

Tinha que pensar em algo, ter algum plano. Provavelmente Maria a impediria de ir atrás daquela mulher, então… Sim, outro plano. Talvez Tommy? E o que diria para Dina e os outros? 

— Dina… — Afinal de contas, o que aquele beijo realmente significava para ela? Tudo aquilo era tão… confuso. Perder Joel, o beijo de Dina e ainda tinha aquele velho preconceituoso de merda.

As batidas na porta a trouxeram de volta a realidade. Ao gritar uma resposta para a pessoa na porta, correu até o banheiro, molhando o rosto rapidamente na tentativa de tirar quaisquer resquícios de choro. Não se olhou no espelho; não queria lembrar do estado deplorável em que estava e, também, que aquela cena voltasse mais uma vez à sua mente. Finalmente, abriu a porta, encontrando com Tommy.

— É… Oi.

— … Oi.

— Eu… posso entrar? — A ruiva não disse nada, apenas abrindo caminho. Não se sentia na posição de negar ele em sua casa agora, não quando… É. — A Maria… Ela pediu pra eu te trazer isso. — Ergueu o pote levemente. — É um pavê.

_ Ah _ . Lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia comido um daqueles e Joel disse aquela piada idiota de “é pavê ou pacumê?” que a fez rir de tão ruim. É, aquela era uma memória boa.

— Sim, esse é de comer mesmo. — Retornou o seu olhar a Tommy, que sorria levemente olhando em seus olhos. Era um sorriso melancólico que o homem não fazia questão de esconder.

— É ridícula essa piada. 

Ambos se sentaram, dando alguns risos com a lembrança daquele que haviam perdido. Sim, a dor que devastou seus corações permanecia lá, mas… devia ser o que Joel queria: ser lembrado com amor.

— Sabe, Ellie, eu… sei que deve doer em você também. Perder o Joel. — Tommy suspirou fundo. — Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer dessa forma, que eu… teria que dizer isso em algum momento.

— Tommy…

— Eu só… não quero que você pense que esteja sozinha, tudo bem? — Apoiou a mão no ombro esquerdo da garota. — Caso você precise, tem a mim, Maria, Jesse… Dina. — Ela o encarou um tanto surpresa. — Você não consegue me enganar. Eu sei que esse é um olhar apaixonado, Ellie.

— É tão óbvio assim? — Riu fraco.

Antes que Tommy pudesse respondê-la, mais batidas vieram à porta. O próprio visitante se levantou para abri-la, encontrando com a própria esposa, acompanhada de Dina. Ellie não teve reação; na realidade, não sabia como reagir. Não sabia se deveria esconder o olho roxo, que, por Deus, além de ser enorme, doía como o inferno; os machucados em seus braços; ou apenas recebê-la com o olhar calmo que sempre tentava transmitir.

Para sua surpresa, Dina a olhou com medo, o que a despedaçou por completo. Ela… tinha medo de si, então. Sorriu fraco, ainda por baixo do braço de Tommy, que conversava com Maria. Tentou transmitir um “está tudo bem” com o olhar, mas, antes que pudesse ter quaisquer iniciativas, Dina adentrou o cômodo, sentando-se no lugar antes ocupado por Tommy. Isso obviamente não passou despercebido pelo casal, que deram uma desculpa sobre precisarem discutir algo pessoal e deixaram ambas as garotas a sós.

— Ellie… — Os olhos de Dina percorriam seu rosto, olhando cada detalhe, cada machucado daquele dia. O medo ainda era presente na garota; Ellie sabia disso e, ainda assim, não conseguia desviar do olhar dela. 

— N-Não! — Desviou antes que ela tocasse uma das feridas em seu rosto. Não… Não queria ser tocada, muito menos que ela a visse assim de novo. Tão fraca… Tão… frágil.

— Ellie. — Segurou nas mãos da ruiva. — Tá tudo bem. Tá tudo bem, hm? Eu… Eu não vou te julgar, nem te machucar. Sou eu, tudo bem? — Devagar, levou as mãos da garota para o próprio rosto, como se o ato fizesse com que Ellie a reconhecesse melhor, como uma igual; como a garota que daria de tudo para que ela voltasse a ser feliz e confiante como sempre fora.

— Eu… O que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Primeiro Tommy, agora… você e a Maria.

— Ele esqueceu o jantar que a Maria preparou. — Desceu as mãos de Eliie do seu rosto para o colo, sem soltar da garota. — A Maria… disse que eu deveria trazer pra você, mas ela acabou vindo junto. Você sabe como é.

Em um murmúrio, Ellie apenas confirmou, soltando-se das mãos de Dina. O silêncio, antes agradável e apreciado pelas garotas, agora parecia cada vez mais pesado, como se forçasse que uma delas logo falasse. Com o canto dos olhos, a ruiva resolveu olhar novamente para a amada que, por sua vez, tinha o olhar perdido pela pequena casa de Ellie; continuavam sem proferir uma palavra.

Dina se levantou, assustando Ellie com sua pequena corrida até o banheiro. Voltou da mesma forma, agora carregando um kit médico nas mãos.

— Enquanto eles não nos chamam pra jantar, vamos cuidar disso. — Dina sentou-se na mesinha de centro, preparando as coisas para limpar as feridas e suturar alguns cortes com mais habilidade do que Ellie usara para cuidar de si própria.

— Gata, você sabe que não precisa.

— Eu gosto de cuidar de você. — Ergueu-se levemente, passando uma gaze próximo às feridas que a ruiva carregava no rosto. — E não é nenhum trabalho, se é isso que você tá pensando.

Zelando por seu braço — que Dina provavelmente seria capaz de acertar um soco na ferida escondida —, Ellie apenas balançou a cabeça levemente, vendo um sorriso simples surgir no rosto da garota. Achou impossível resistir; agarrou o pulso de Dina, distanciando-o de seu rosto o suficiente para se inclinar e beijá-la. Era um beijo simples, um leve selar de lábios um tanto desesperado por parte da ruiva, o que foi suficiente para que Dina a incentivasse, pondo a mão livre em sua nuca.

Distanciaram-se minimamente, olhando nos olhos uma da outra por alguns segundos. Não tinham nada a falar, então apenas deixaram-se rir. Riam do estado em que estavam — por Deus, aquelas roupas fediam a suor, lama, um pouco de neve e sangue, por parte de Ellie — e de que, ainda assim, nada parecia importar mais do que estarem ali, uma com a outra.

— O que acha de um filme mais tarde?

— Quem sabe.

Por ora, poderia deixar a tal vingança de lado e aproveitar os toques amorosos e carinhosos de Dina — enquanto ela aproveitaria seus choros manhosos pela ardência do álcool.

**Author's Note:**

> chorando porque essa foi a primeira fanfic minha betada pela [Marhux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse) e sempre agradecida pelo [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse) dar a oportunidade de escrever com a equipe acolhedora que eles são! ~


End file.
